


The Heart

by RoseLanding



Category: Dishonored (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 20:41:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5942448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseLanding/pseuds/RoseLanding
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Corvo squeezes The Heart...</p><p> </p><p>Drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Heart

Corvo squeezes The Heart, the soft give of flesh and the prickle of wire against his palm now familiar as his Empresses voice fills his head. _"He was shackled once,"_ She whispers to him as he watches the white haired stranger laugh at an unknown comment from Daud. _"Confined to his hands and knees like an animal. He still bears the scars."_

Corvo eyes the young man carefully as he drifts from Daud's side with a soft, familiar kiss, and squeezes the heart again. _"He is gifted by The Outsider, like you, like Daud, and he know's you have come to kill his beloved."_

**Author's Note:**

> I will eventually get into Daud/Kellen slash, but for now it's all background work :)


End file.
